People Always Change
by HermyZ
Summary: Je suis vraiment nulle pour les résumés.. Alors. Comment on til fait pour se marier tout les 2 ? Et les 2 autres aussi un coup parti ! Vraiment, Il fallait se detester et maintenant, Ils filent tous le parfait amour . Vraiment nul.. Mais vous pouvez jeter
1. Petit retour dans le passé

**People Always Change**

Chapitre 1 : Petit retour dans le passé…

**Prologue**

On en est au milieu d'année. Tout les élèves étaient présent dans la somptueuse salle à dîner. Le Professeur Dumbledor avait une annonce très important à leur dire. Certaine personne s'en foutait royalement, Tandis que d'autre portait ce genre de situation bien dans leur cœur. Que c'était il passé de si important pendant la dernière semaine ? Personne n'était au courant des derniers évènements. Quoi que, La gazette ne disait pas toujours la vérité.

Assise à la table des Gryffondor, Lily Evans était assise en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Elizabeth Hurley. Les deux jeunes filles étaient en pleine discussion existentielle sur les stupides Maraudeurs. Les 2 jeunes filles croyaient que c'Était à cause d'eux que tout le monde étaient rassemblé ici . Bien sur, La discussion commençait à énerver Elizabeth. Pour quoi il fallait toujours parler de James Potter dans cette discussion ? Ce n'était pas toujours de sa faute, le pauvre.

**« Non mais tu l'as vu ! Je suis sûre et certaine que c'est à cause d'eux ! Surtout à cause de Potter et de ses idées totalement débile ! Ils sont simplement de pure crétin sans cervelle. »**

Lily était bien décidée à dire ce qu'elle pensait. Les autres personnes de Gryffondor était maintenant habitués de l'entendre parler ainsi de James. Ce qui en surprit plus d'un, Ce fut qu'Elizabeth pris sa défense.

**« Alors là Lily ! Tu y vas un peu fort non ? James n'est sûrement pas si pire que ça ! Il ne faut tout de même pas exagéré ! Si il n'avait pas de cervelle, Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il serait capable de faire de telle blague ! Vraiment, T'es trop injuste envers lui »**

Eli' regarda son amie en face. Bien sûre Lily détestait James depuis sa première année, Ce qui était quelque peu compréhensible, mais à se point, Non, La elle s'inquiétait sérieusement à son sujet. Lorsque les 4 Maraudeurs arrivèrent enfin, Le professeur Dumbledor leur fit signe de s'asseoir à leur table. Dumbledor se leva enfin de son siège et se mit debout . Tout le monde le regarda, Tout les yeux étaient fixer sur lui, Tout était silence et personne n'osait parler. Dumbledor se racla alors la gorge et commença son petit discours.

**« Chers Élèves, Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, un discourt en plein milieu de l'année s'impose. »**

Quelques élèves commencèrent à murmurer entre eux. Que se passait-il donc pour pouvoir donner un discours comme ça ? On entendait des petites chuchotements dans la plupart des tables. Dans la table des Gryffondors, Lily et Elizabeth était toujours en train de se disputer pendant que Dumbledor avait fait silence. Lily se lance la première cette fois ci .

**« Ne viens pas dire ça ! Tu ne t'es tout de même pas regarder avec Sirius ! T'es toujours chiante avec lui ! Ne vient surtout pas parler de moi et Potter au moins ! Et puis, Sirius ne t'a rien fait de mal tu sais ! Il espère seulement que tu sortes avec un jour ! »**

Lily regarda Ely' Avec cet air qui pourrait tuer quiconque qui oserait lui répondre. Mais Ely' était trop têtue pour ça. Elle se contenta de répondre simplement.

**« Si tu savais ce que je pourrais dire sur toi ma chère, Tu sais, Mauvaise idée de laisser traîner ton journal dans les dortoirs ma belle ! Car j'en ai appris beaucoup sur toi ! Déjà que je suis ta meilleure amie et que tu ne m'ai rien dit ! »**

Sirius regarda Elizabeth avec une pointe d'amusement et semblait trouver la petite chicane très amusante. C'est vrai que Lil' et Ely' ne se chicanait pratiquement jamais. Alors, Une petite chicane de temps en temps ne le dérangeait guère. Tandis que James regardait la scène , bouche-bée. Lily avait l'air tellement furieuse qu'il manqua exploser de rire, Mais il se retient. Remus regarda les 2 jeunes filles estomaquées. C'était vraiment une des plus pires chicanes qu'elles avaient eu toute les 2.

Lily commença à devenir rouge , pas un simple petit rougissement. Elle était tellement furieuse que la couleur de ses cheveux ressemblait étrangement à sa figure. S'en était trop pour la petite Lily, Elle qui avait fait confiance à Elizabeth durant 7 ans ! Elle lui annonçait, tout simplement comme ça, Devant les deux stupides garçons qui les regardaient avec étonnement , Elle lui répondit toujours avec agacement.

**« Tu n'as tout de même pas osé faire ça ! C'est inadmissible de lire dans le journal des autres ! Surtout le mien . Et si tu dis ce que tu as lu, Ma chère, Toi aussi , Tes secrets seront dévoilés »**

Lily la regarda avec un sourire de victoire. C'est vrai qu'Ely' lui avait fait confiance pour lui avouer qu'elle aimait cet idiot.. Mais bon. Après un mur instant de réflexion, Dumbledore se re-racla la gorge. Tout les élèves se retournèrent vers lui . Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

**« Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce discours n'est que pour vous informer de la situation présente. Vous savez tous que Voldemort est à présent plus puissant qu'il était il y a quelques années. Nous vous informons alors que nous avons pris certaines directives envers les sorties la nuit ainsi que les sorties à Pré au lard »**

Les élèves se mirent encore une fois à chuchoter. Il trouvait ça bien dommage. Les sorties n'était tout de même pas enlever du programme, Mais elle devait être encore plus surveiller que celle d'avant. Ce qui en fit grogner plus d'un.

**« Rusard et moi avons décider d'Instaurer un couvre feu. Tout le monde doit être présent dans son dortoir à 22h30 . Les préfets et Préfèts-En-Chef devront ,tant qu'a eux, Rester éveiller jusqu'à environ minuit pour pouvoir déterminer si tous les élèves sont rentrés dans les dortoirs. Les sorties en dehors de Poudlard pendant la nuit seront ,désormais, totalement interdit, Sous peine de sanction. »**

Dumbledore regarda la réaction de certains élèves. Comme les Maraudeurs bien entendu. Ceux-ci n'était pas trop content, Sauf Remus, Qui espérait bien qu'un jour, Ils arrêtent ce genre de petite sorties nocturnes dans la forêt. Sirius poussa un grognement tandis que James posa son poing sur la table que ça fit sursauter Peter, Qui était en train d'admirer une élève de 5e.

**« Il ne peut tout de même pas nous interdire de ne pas sortir. C'est quoi ce foutu bordel ! »**

Lily décida de lui répondre avec une jolie pointe d'ironique dans sa voix. Elle voulait simplement l'enrager encore plus, Comme elle aimait bien le faire

**« Tu sais Potter, Si je ne t'avais pas connu avant, J'aurais penser que tu n'écoutais pas un seul mot de ce que Professeur Dumbledore disait. Mais comme je te connais très bien , Je vais te le répéter dans ton langage à toi. Potter dois rester gentiment dans les dortoirs pendant la nuit pour faire de beaux rêves . Content d'avoir compris maintenant ? »**

Elle lui fit un sourire. Il était tellement idiot ce gars. Personne ne pouvait le nier. Ely' restait tranquillement assise à côté de sa meilleure amie, Jusqu'au moment où Sirius décida de lui adresser la parole.

**« Alors, Belle Elizabeth . Tu dois être déçu de rester seule dans la salle commune ce soir non ? Car notre belle rouquine à un rendez-vous amoureux avec James »**

Ely' regarda Sirius avec un air de dégoût. De quel droit il avait dit ça celui là ? Non Mais ! Il fallait vraiment être idiot pour faire ça. Tandis que James eu un sourire aux lèvres et que Lil' recommençait à sa fâcher. Le professeur Dumbledore eu l'excellente idée de continuer son discours à ce moment ci.

**« Maintenant que je vous ai fait par de mes intentions, Vous pouvez regagner votre salle commune. »**

Dumbledore se rassoie sous le regard des jeunes élèves. Que pouvaient-ils dire de plus ? Pas grand chose , Car il allait être obliger d'écouter ce que Dumbledore dit pour une fois. Tout le monde commençaient à se lever. Ely' se leva la première à la table des Griffons et tapota l'épaule de son amie.

**« Tu viens Lil' ? Veux mieux pas rester avec ce genre de crétin.. »**

Et c'Est comme ça que s'annonçait le milieu de l'année. Les 4 Maraudeurs étaient encore plus idiots qu'a l'habitude pour les jeunes filles, Tandis que les 4 autres les trouvaient ,Sois canon, Sois super intelligente, Sois parfaite . Ce qui décourageait les filles. Le seul à qui elles parlaient, C'était à Remus. Un garçon calme et posé qui avait sans doute besoin d'ami meilleur que ces 3 autres idiots.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la grande salle, Sauf les professeurs. Dumbledor se chuchota pour lui même

**« Une année difficile s'annonce encore… » **


	2. Petit Retour dans le passé Suite

**Chapitre 2 **

**Petit retour dans le passé ( Suite)**

Nous sommes maintenant à la fin de l'année. Tout les élèves de 7e Année sont sois déçu, Sois heureux. Tandis que d'autres le sont tout les 2 à la fois. La table des Serpentards poussaient des cris de joies. Ils seraient presque tous apprenti mangemorts après leur 7e Année. Certain ne le seraient pas.. Mais la plupart oui. À la table des Serdaigles, C'était un peu plus calme. Certain s'Était mis ;a pleurer et d'autres semblaient totalement perdu. À la table de Poufsouffle, tout le monde était joyeux. Bien qu'ils le sont très souvent, Aujourd'hui, Ils auraient presque pu faire la fête. À La table des Gryffondor, Joie et tristesse étaient présente. La plupart des élèves étaient content de partir à la maison, mais d'autres auraient voulu rester à Poudlard, Pour rester avec leur amis.

Lily était assis à côté de James cette journée là mais il ne s'engueulait pas comme des débiles.. C'était déjà ça. Tout avait changer entre eux, Et tout le monde appréciait ce fait. Plus de grosse chicane et aucun gifle à l'horizon. Ils s'entendaient maintenant à merveille. Un miracle vous dites ? Bien sûr que non !Les deux jeunes gens étaient maintenant en couple. Presque invraisemblable mais vrai.

Flash-back 

Lily était à la volière, simplement pour envoyer une lettre à sa chère mère. Celle-ci avait l'air de plus en plus inquiète ces derniers temps. Même si sa mère était une moldue, elle connaissait quand même bien le monde magique. Alors, Elle savait que Vous-Savez-Qui préparait quelque chose. Elle était donc venu pour lui envoyer une lettre, Lui expliquant que tout allait bien et que tu se passait bien à Poudlard.

James aussi avait besoin d'envoyer une belle grande lettre à ses parents. Il monta dans la volière lentement et se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Le fameux tic que Miss Evans détestait tant. Rentrant dans la volière, regardant aux alentours pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il fut tout aussi surpris et heureux de voir sa belle tigresse dans la volière. Au début, Il fit comme si elle n'était pas présente et se dirigea vers sa chouette. Il devait faire tout pour ne pas la remarquer. Il avait décider la veille qu'il devait s'éloigner d'elle . Il avait tout préparer et savait parfaitement quoi lui dire en cette belle journée de mai. Il allait tout lui dire, Lui dire qu'il abandonnait, qu'il ne la suivrait plus partout et qu'il la lâcherait enfin. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda d'un regard triste.

Lily ne s'était aperçu de rien. Elle n'avait pas remarqué James rentré dans la volière. Elle savait que c'était quelqu'un mais elle ne se détourna pas, préférant ne pas savoir qui c'est. Elle appela une chouette et celle-ci vient aussitôt à sa rencontre. Elle attacha la lettre autour de la patte de la chouette et lui murmura l'adresse de sa maison. La chouette partie dans un envol. Lily resta là, à regarder à l'extérieur. Elle aimait bien la volière. On aurait presque dit qu'elle pouvait rester zen dans cet endroit. Elle poussa un petit soupire de soulagement, pensant à tout ce qui c'était produit cette année. Une année riche en émotion. Potter la suivait toujours, mais il était moins insistant qu'avant, Ce qui la découragea un peu. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, Mais elle aimait bien lorsque Potter la suivait à longueur de journée, Elle se sentait vraiment aimée dans de tel circonstance

James observait toujours Lily de ses magnifiques yeux auburn. Que pouvait-il lui dire pour qu'elle le remarque. Il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter en lui disant un simple petit '' Salut '' et avoir droit à une gifle magistrale en plein visage . James avait peur et pour une fois, il se l'avouait à lui même. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se racla la gorge, pour faire part de sa présence à Lily.

Lily regardait toujours à l'extérieur, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Elle ferma tranquillement les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle se souciait de Potter maintenant ! Elle allait mal… Même Ely' l'avait remarquée. Elle n'était pas dans sa bonne passe, C'était simplement ça. Elle se retourna vite comme l'éclair lorsqu'elle entendit un raclement. Est-ce qu'on l'espionnait ? Elle fut surprise de constater que c'était James qui était présent avec elle dans la volière ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore. Elle avait assez souffert ces derniers jours, il n'était pas obliger d'en rajouter. Elle fit un petit sourire, Même si lui même devait savoir qu'elle allait plutôt mal.

'' **Qu-est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Tu viens me dire que tu m'aimes encore et encore ou bien la passe est finis ? ''**

Lily se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait rien dit et elle lui sautait déjà à la gorge. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise tout d'un coup. Elle commença à jouer avec un pli de sa robe. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui répondre cette fois-ci ?

James, de son côté, ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Lui qui avait décider de rester calme pendant la discussion. Elle commençait déjà à l'énerver. Pour quoi elle s'en prenait à lui ?. Il prit une grande et bonne inspiration et essaya de faire un sourire charmeur, James, Le garçon le plus sexy de l'école et le plus expérimenté avec les filles avait peur de la réaction de la jolie rousse présente en face de lui. Il n'était pas sûre de lui, mais il se lança pareil

'' **Tu sais quoi Lily, J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Tu t'imagines que c'est facile pour moi de recevoir des millions de gifles par année ? Que c'Est extra facile de se faire rejeter comme ça ! Je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre Lil', il va bien falloir que je te l'explique un jour ! J'ai simplement racler la gorge et tu me sautes déjà au cou ! J'en ai totalement Marre ! Si tu crois que c'est facile et bien, Tu te trompes ''**

Il avait garder un ton calme pendant qu'il parlait. Il ne s'en voulait pas du tout. Il en voulait simplement à Lily d'être si injuste avec lui. Il ne faisait quasiment rien. Bien que se faire demander des milliers de fois de sortir avec lui devenait agaçant.

Lily, de son côté, avait été surprise par les paroles de James. Premièrement, Il l'avait appelé Lily sans le jolie à la fin. Est-ce que ce serait la fin de Lily et James ? Lily se mordit encore une fois la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ! Pour quoi il lui annonçait ça comme ça ? Elle demanda d'une voix un peu tremblotante.

'' **Qu'est-ce que tu m'Veux Potter ? Pour quoi tu viens me parler de ça ? ''**

James poussa un énorme soupire. Il était fou ou elle n'avait tout simplement pas compris ? C'est sûre qu'il n'avait pas été le plus clair du monde, mais il avait réussis à dire quelques mots qui laissaient croire qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle mais ils continueraient de l'aimer pareil. Vu que c'est un amour impossible. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et un sourire triste se forma sur ses lèvres.

'' **Tu vas être content de moi Lil' Et j'te jure que tu seras la fille la plus heureuse au monde après. Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse et tu le sais ''**

Lily le regarda ,perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin. C'était assez difficile à cerner. Il ne disait pas grand chose. Peut-être qu'il allait la laisser tranquille ou qu'il allait lui annoncer qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Elle eu un regard horrifiée pendant un moment. James ne pouvait pas plus l'aimer, C'était impossible.

'' **Aller Potter, Crache le morceau, J'attendrai pas 3 heures avant d'être heureuse une bonne fois pour toute ''**

Lily n'avait plus un ton froid et arrogant, Comme elle avait l'habitude de prendre lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Potter et qu'il s'engueulait. Cette fois-ci, Sa voix était anxieuse. Elle voulait terriblement savoir ce qui allait se passer cette fois –ci. Sinon, Elle allait lui sauter dessus pour lui faire avouer de main forte.

Un autre sourire triste se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il allait lacher prise auprès de sa douce et belle Lily. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Pas grand chose, presque rien à vrai dire. Sirius lui avait dit de ne pas faire ça et de continuer, mais James ne l'écoutait plus vraiment depuis quelque temps. Il n'écoutait presque plus personne et aimait se retrouver seul. C'était pour ça qu'on ne le voyait presque plus. Simplement aux cours et aux tests des A.S.P.I.C.

'' **Tu sais quoi Lil' ? J'abandonne ! J'abandonne tout ! J'ai tellement appris. Je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu.. Et je sais que ce n'est pas une simple amourette d'adolescent. Ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement intense, Mais toi, Tu t'en fous totalement ! En fait, Tu te fiche de presque tout on dirait ! En fait, Non. Tu t' fiches simplement de moi ''**

James fit une genre de moue. Bien sûr que sa lui faisait de la peine d'annoncer ça comme ça. Il arrêtait définitivement . Il n'en avait plus rien à faire tout de même ! Il finissait l'école dans même pas un mois et il n'aurait aucune chance avec sa Lily. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et continua de parler quelques instants plus tard.

'' **Je sais que tu vas faire comme si je ne t'avais rien dit. Faire semblant de m'ignorer encore plus en cours et faisant tout pour me faire souffrir. Mais retient une chose au moins, Je t'aimerai toujours ''**

Sur ce, James lui fit un signe de main ainsi qu'un bref sourire triste et tourna les talons pour sortir de la volière. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait et maintenant, Elle allait être contente. Il ne la suivrait plus et elle pourrait vivre sa vie tel qu'elle la veut.

De son côté, Lily était pétrifiée. C' était un peu comme un cauchemar. Elle n'avait pas pu dire un mot durant ce que James disait. C'était tellement vrai et tellement sincère. Elle aurait pus pleurer sur place. C'est à ce moment précis que la jeune femme savait qu'elle aimait James. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi insupportable avec le pauvre James. Elle voulait lui dire.. Mais il était trop tard, Il descendait déjà les escalier de la volière et était rendue en bas. Les cheveux dans le vent, La belle rousse se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Elle arriva à ça distance et se plaça à coté de lui. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement ça la blessait. Elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle. Elle l'aimait.

'' **James… Pour quoi tout abandonné… Tu as fais des efforts remarquables ** **.. J'trouve que t'as terriblement changé.. On peut au moins rester amis non ? ''**

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Lily. Certains élèves les regardaient. C'était plutôt rare de voir Lily pleurer en parlant à James. Tout le monde pensait sûrement qu'il lui avait fait du mal.

James risqua un regard vers sa belle Lily. Ses yeux verts émeraudes remplis de larmes qui coulaient sur ses jolies joues de porcelaines, Ses cheveux roux flottant légèrement derrière elle à chacun de ses pas. C'était son ange à elle. James regarda les autres autours d'eux qui les regardaient ,perplexe. Il aperçu Sirius Remus et Elizabeth assis dans un coin en arquant un sourcil. Voir Lily pleurer à cause de James était assez rare. Ely' partit pour se lever et aller à leur rencontre mais Sirius lui empoigna le bras pour qu'elle reste assise ici. Ely' le regarda avec fureur et détourna son regard de lui pour regarder James et Lily . James risqua de dire quelque chose.

'' **On ne peut tout simplement pas être envie. Tu me giflerais à toute les 5 minutes. Ce qui était très insupportables. ''**

Il regarda Lily et vit ses yeux verts se remplir de larmes une nouvelle fois, Avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer quelque chose d'autre, James continua. Il s'était maintenant arrêté en plein milieu du jardin. Tout le monde les observait, Impatient de savoir ce qui allait se passer

'' **Si tu savais ! À chaque fois que je te vois, J'ai simplement envie de te prendre dans mes bras.. De te voir avec moi et faire de choses superbes ensembles ! Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être ton ami Lil' C'est simplement.. Que c'est impossible.. ''**

En fait, tout le monde entendait leur parole car un silence de mort régnait dans les jardins. Et c'était assez rare. Lil' éclata en sanglot devant toute les personnes présentes. Il ne pensait qu'a lui ou quoi . Lil' aussi avait des sentiments et il ne s'en préoccupait même pas ! Lily commença à parler.. Mais surtout en criant

'' **Mais ça va pas James ! Et j'suis où la dedans moi ! J'ai des sentiments comme tout le monde ! Pour quoi je te giflerais à toute les cinq minutes ! Tu m'Prend vraiment pour une sans cœur ! ''**

James risqua un regard autour d'eux. Ely les regardait étonner. Lily n'avait jamais parler comme ça à quelqu'un. Même pas à James. C'était la première fois. Même Ely' Commença à pleurer en même temps que sa meilleure amie. C'en était presque effroyable. James regarda Ely' avec compassion tandis que Sirius essayait de la consoler. James se tourna vers Lil'

'' **Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'avais pas de sentiments… Et je sais que tu ne fais pas que me gifler. Je sais que tu as un cœur Lil'.. Mais il n'est simplement pas pour moi ''**

Et James commença à avancer, Laissant Lily sur place comme ça. Tandis que la jolie rousse pleurait de plus belle, James avançait, Se faisant regarder de travers. Il avait été chiant de laisser planter Lil' là . Elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps et lui partait simplement en la laissant en plan.

Non mais quel idiot qu'il était. Lily continua de pleurer de plus belle. Dire qu'elle pouvait aimer cet idiot.. et il ne le saurait sûrement jamais . Elle se tourna vers lui et cria d'Une voix tremblotante et assez insécure

'' **Fait ce que tu veux James ! Pars si t'en as envie ! Laisse moi en plan ! Je veux plus JAMAIS te parler t'as compris ! PLUS JAMAIS ''**

Les pleurs de Lily redoublèrent. Elle avait dit ça. Elle l'avait crier et tout le monde regardait Lily pleurer en regardant l'idiot qui la faisait souffrir. Remus regarda Ely' pleurer elle aussi et Sirius essayant de la raisonner. Lil' pleurait toujours toute les larmes de son corps et James continuait d'avancer.

James ne se retourna pas. Il savait que ça dégénérerait comme ça. Il l'avait même prédit. Certaines personnes le fusillait du regard. Il n'allait pas bien de rejeter sa princesse comme ça, c'était inacceptable. James lui cria quelque chose

'' **Tu t'en sortiras.. T'inquiète pas.. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour vivre''**

Il continua d'avancer mais stoppa net lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Lily crier.

'' **C'est pas ça idiot ! C'est que…Ben…''**

Lily rougis. Tout le monde savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Qu'elle l'aimait, James serait heureux, Tout les Gryff seraient heureux aussi et il n'y aurai plus de chicane.

'' **Je T'aime ! ''**

Les larmes de la jolie rousse redoublèrent d'avantage et James se retourna , assez surpris de sa réponse. Sirius poussa un cri victorieux, Ely' ne pleurait plus et Remus avait un sourire sur le visage. Tout allait bien finir en fin de compte .

Lily, N'en pouvait plus vraiment, Elle se mit à courir et se jeta dans les bras de James et continua de pleurer, Mettant ses bras autour de son cou et place sa tête sur la torse de James. James , tant qu'a lui, Lui murmurait de bref petit ''T'en fais pas Princesse, Je suis là.. C'est finis ''. Il caressait les cheveux roux de sa belle rouquine et c'est a ce moment que tout le monde applaudit.

Fin du Flash-Back 

Lily et James était assis côte à côte et main dans la main. Leur vie était bien meilleure qu'avant. Ils étaient enfin réunis pour le bonheur de tous, Même de leur professeur. Les 4 Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et Elizabeth allait passer un été complet chez James. Les parents de celui-ci ne le savait pas encore, mais James était sûre que ça ne leur dérangerait pas.

James obtenu de super bonnes notes pour ses A.S.P.I.C et peu maintenant devenir Auror. Un poste un Ministère l'attend dès l'an prochain. Quelque chose de génial .

Lily aussi obtenu de sublime notes à ses A.S.P.I.C. Voulant devenir Auror, La chance était de son côté. Elle aussi à obtenu un poste au Ministère

Sirius passa ses A.S.P.I.C moins bien que les autres, Mais obtenu de très bonne notes pareil lui donnant la chance d'être aussi un bon Auror.

Remus , lui, Passa ses A.S.P.I.C sans problème . Il obtient de très bonne mention et voudrait devenir professeur à Poudlard.

Peter a passer aussi ses A.S.P.I.C avec quelques difficultés. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il fera plus tard.

Elizabeth reçu d'excellente mention pour ses A.S.P.I.C et elle aimerait bien être médicomage .

Voilà une nouvelle fin d'année terminer. Tout les 7e année lancèrent leur chapeau dans les airs et voilà que leur vie d'adulte les attendras…


End file.
